


Fairy Tail Sex Slaves of Magic

by Royal_Darkness



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Darkness/pseuds/Royal_Darkness
Summary: Everything is going well for the Fairy Tail guild when an unknown new foe enslaves Natsu and Loke to be his sex slaves by threatening to destroy their guild mates.Natsu and Loke have to navigate pleasing their new master to escape his wrath as well as get on his good side.(This fic contains very explicit depictions of violence and non-consensual sex and otherwise sex. It is at times very serious but is also going to contain very comical elements as it progresses, just like the anime. Don't expect the characters to be responding to their situations very seriously.Please take all the warnings carefully.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Fairy Tail Sex Slaves of Magic

Lucy’s cheeks burnt with a fresh round of tears poured down as Loke’s key was knocked out of her hand and into her enemy’s. She fell on her knees; fresh scrapes of skin being torn on stone accompanying bruises.

She remembered the day so vividly. The day she had laughed with Natsu, Erza and Levy, when they talked about things that were impossible. Yet they happened.

_“It’s sort of like – you know how it’s called the Celestial Spirit_ Realm _, right?” Levy said, the book open in front of her. “It’s a realm because it’s a part of our world, just another pocket in it. Like a building, we’re in one storey, the Celestial Spirits in another.”_

_“So, the other worlds are neighbouring buildings?” Lucy asked, scooting Levy over to sit next to her._

_“Well, more like neighbouring buildings from another country. They are buildings, too, but their architecture is vastly different than the one of our building.”_

_“So that’s where Gods come from?” Lucy asked. Not that she believed in Gods in a very religious manner at that – but there were God slayers in the world who claimed their gifts were passed down by deities._

_“The entities God slayers refer to are sort of like Spirits of an element, like say, if a river had a spirit then you could call that Spirit a God._

_“God-slayers refer to them that way because their magic comes from an age where people used to worship Spirits_ as _Gods. It’s the oldest form of slayer magic, which all other slayer-magic types draw from. No,_ these _guys,” Levy said, pointing to the illustration on the book, “Are actually from another world.”_

_“And people can make contact with them?”_

_“Well, yes and no. There are certain moments when worlds can align, they allow for communication to be made, but we’re not nearly advanced enough to pull something like that off in anything more than simple messages across._

_“Any information – any illustration of them we have was from their random accidental visits to our world.”_

_“Accidental visits?” Lucy said, focusing on the illustration. It was a very tall, at least she assumed, anyway, female figure, all blue, wearing a simple robe sitting on a chair. Around her were human beings – on their knees._

_“There’s not really any reason for them to visit us, it’s extraordinary to cross worlds. All of humanity could put all of its magical power to use at the right time and we still wouldn’t be able to open a portal or send someone over._

_“To a being powerful enough to simply cross, you have to assume it’s an accident. Or vacation.”_

_Lucy bit her lower lip, thinking of how it must feel to be that powerful, that you simply jump from one world to another to explore. “These guys,” Levy went on, “would make a_ God _piss themselves.”_

 _“I could make a god piss themselves,” Natsu grumbled from over them. Lucy laughed, Levy smiling as she rolled her eyes. “_ What? _” said Natsu, crossing his arms. “I_ have _killed a God, if you remember.”_

_Levy did laugh, this time. “Natsu you can’t kill a Spirit; you simply destroyed its body.”_

_“Isn’t that how you kill someone?”_

_“No one’s killing anyone,” Erza said, who had just approached. “Unless, of course, the master sanctions it.”_

_“But Erza,_ you’re _the master.” Levy supplied._

_Erza grinned. “I know.”_

_They laughed._

She looked at Erza to her left, now, unconscious on the floor. A good chunk of her hair had been singed and destroyed – a redirect fire-dragon roar by Natsu. Her armour broken and shattered, bruises and scrapes covering what skin would show.

A few feet in front of them lay Natsu, pinned on the floor, unable to move by a spell. The magic circle was unlike anything Lucy had ever seen, though she didn’t wonder about that. Unlike the rest of them, though, he was unhurt.

The thing in front of her clicked its tongue, forcing her to look up. A perfect face, in a perfect body – dark hair over skin which practically radiated life. Most of all, though, the eyes were the part that drew attention. Purple _swirled_ in them, a purple so vibrant, a shade of it Lucy had never seen before, a shade that didn’t belong in this world.

No, no part of the male, or whatever it even was, in front of her, belonged in this world. She knew that much. He lifted Loke’s key and in his fingers it – it shrunk. Grew to less than half its size. Smaller than a finger, now.

She felt it before she saw it. She felt the tug, the unholy invasion that didn’t belong yet was more absolute than her own will course through something deep in her. Something that wasn’t in her chest, no. Something that was in a place she couldn’t conceive or feel or even understand, save for now, when she felt it being ripped apart.

She saw then, the same otherworldly purple pour through Loke’s key. He directed the key at Loke.

“Loke, dear,” he spoke, voice as pitch-perfect as the rest of him. “Why don’t you kill Lucy Heartfilia for me.” He said softly.

She looked at Loke, finally, his eyes widened with dread and horror. Loke lifted his fist. She _barely_ had time to throw all of her weight to her left, barely had time to dodge as Loke’s fist made contact with the ground where she had been and blew a hole in it. Natsu’s muffled screams filled the air.

She was sure – _certain –_ that the only reason she was still alive was because Loke had used his whole will to resist whatever command. “Please,” Loke said, silver lining his eyes. “please, _stop_.” He struggled, truly struggled.

She understood, then, what she was feeling. It was her bond with Loke, her contract, that was being violated and used and defiled to make Loke comply. Whatever being now held Loke’s key, could cleave through her very soul and find what it wanted as easily as it could breath.

The realisation was like a gut blow to her stomach. “LUCY, RUN!” Loke screamed at her and blast her, she did. She mustered whatever strength she had and _bolted_. Loke looked like he was fighting the battle of his life, every bone in his body trembling as he resisted the command.

The first time, he hadn’t been prepared, he wasn’t expecting to be commanded and ordered. He barely had time to register and resist.

Lucy didn’t command her spirits. They were her friends, her loyal companions, she would die for them as easily as they would for her. But that invasive feeling, it was only spreading and spreading, as if its roots were taking hold into the contract that bound her and Loke. She knew Loke didn’t stand a chance of actually resisting.

She felt it, the heat of Loke’s power, coming near her as she ran when a stream of pink cotton threw Loke as far away as it could. She tripped and fell, bracing the blow with her right arm as her skin tore again against the stone.

She cried out, fresh tears pouring from the sting of the scrape, and then a sob involuntarily left her when she saw Aries standing before her, ready to protect her.

She had run away from it – him, while she was being chased by Loke. Wanted to put as much distance between her and whatever that thing was as possible. Yet its presence was extending far beyond its body, like a living, breathing storm of pure power.

“Tsk. Lucy, you really shouldn’t let your friends fight for you.” He said, nonchalantly waving his hand. Aries disappeared as soon as she had come, her gate forced to close.

She sobbed again, more this time. Loke was coming again, still trembling all over, still fighting, but coming. “Please,” Loke spoke again, his voice broken this time, deep and wallowing. He forcibly made himself trip, falling on his knees. “Please, I’ll do anything, just _please_.” He _begged_.

“Loke . . .” Lucy sobbed out. It wasn’t supposed to have been like this. They had been on a quest, the three of them. They were returning, pockets full and quest completed, when a stunning stranger greeted them on the street.

And then asked them to fight. Natsu had, of course, jumped at the opportunity to fight someone. It was then that the stranger had said softly, with a laugh, “No, all three of you.”

That had made Lucy step back, but other than the stunning looks, there really had been no warning sign that who was challenging them was reason to worry. There was practically no magical emission from him.

It had started as fun, first. He had been impossible to hit, and he only threw small attacks, here and there. Small bursts of purple energy. Then, slowly, he had gotten more and more aggressive. Redirecting attacks, disappearing from one place and appearing in another. Lifting whole boulders to throw at them.

Lucy had said that enough was enough, that it was time to stop – but he didn’t. No, he kept going and going, forcing them to attack to save themselves and then redirecting their spells like it was nothing.

All to force Lucy to take out her most powerful Zodiac, Loke. It was then that his attitude really changed, that it went from boredom to excitement. He had been bored, the whole time he had been decimating all three of them.

He knocked Erza out and pinned Natsu down, silencing him, all with one spell. He had at first observed Loke, simply dodging his attacks and watching him from afar. When he’d had enough, he’d sent a simple, small burst of purple power right at Lucy’s wrist, forcing Loke’s key out of it – and then bringing it to his own hand.

So here they were, Loke on his knees, on all four, resisting as he was dragged forward, the kill command only growing stronger and she knew soon Loke’s colossal strength would fail. Then, suddenly, Loke stopped. His arms and legs gave and he was splayed on the floor.

“Anything?” asked, the entity. “Well, maybe if you’re willing to do _anything_ , I could be convinced.” Loke, exhausted, looked up. “If you would be willing to break your contract with dear Lucy, over here, and make a new one with me, I could be convinced, yes.”

So it all connected, then. That was why he had waited to bring out Loke, why Loke was unscathed. He had the power to destroy all of them with a thought, had been able to since the beginning. “Why,” Lucy said viciously. “Why bother with all this. It’s clear you have all the power in the world, so _why_?”

He grinned. “Well, for starters, it’s _fun_.” He closed his eyes and drew a breath before exhaling it softly. “Yes, I could have just killed you and taken your key. But you see, while I can take control of someone, free will still exists – even for me.

“I needed you to summon Loke, because it’s the key that matters. He could have resisted my call. If anything, really, I’m sure he would have resisted the call of his master’s killer.” He laughed. _Laughed_. This was all amusing to him.

“Then, if I just _barged_ into his realm, well, what good would it do? I still need him to be summoned by the key to make a contract and he still has to _agree_ to it.”

“But if you can just _control_ people,” Lucy screamed, hate filling her, “ _why_ bother with contracts?”

He tilted his head. “Well what’s the fun in that? It’s all about people agreeing to give you what you want, Lucy. If you just march and take it, then you get bored. No, making them agree, getting the consent and submission, that really is half the fun.”

He waved the key at Loke. “But I am starting to get bored, now. I can control your contract while holding the key, but I can’t shatter it since it’s an agreement between two free wills. So, if you’d be so kind.” He gestured at Lucy with the key.

“ _No.”_ , Lucy spat. “I will _die_ before I let you have Loke.” She meant it, too.

“Lucy-“ Loke said, his voice still broken.

“Well,” he replied, pretending to look in the horizon and think. “Then I guess you won’t be the only one.” He looked at Erza and Natsu. “Pick, Lucy. Which one of them will live and who will die? If you don’t after five seconds, they both will. If after ten seconds you don’t concede to breaking the contract, I’ll start ticking off members of your guild. I’ll bring you along to watch, just for good measure.”

“Wait, please,” Loke cried. “I’ll do it, I’ll break the contract!”

He groaned. “Yes that’s very swell and all, but Lucy still has to release you. One.”

He lifted two fingers and a spell appeared. “Pick, Lucy, or they both get hit. Two.” The spell heated up, the magic circle glowing.

“Three.” A sphere of concentrated magic started to appear before it, growing bigger and brighter.

“Four.” The sphere started to crackle with electricity. “Fi-“

“WAIT!” Lucy screamed and sobbed. “I’ll do it. I’ll do it.” She sobbed out, the words burning a hole in her chest.

He smiled, the magic circle disappearing. “Well I just _knew_ you’d come to your senses.” He clapped his hands. “Just to be clear – Loke, you will break your contract with Lucy and in return, I’ll no longer force you to kill her. Then, you will forge a new contract with me, under _any_ terms I demand.”

Lucy closed her eyes, awaiting the word she knew would break her. “Yes.” Loke said, or rather, sobbed out.

“Excellent!” He said cheerily. “Lucy, if you’d be so kind.”

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at Loke, who was looking up at her. She mouthed, with trembling lips, _I’m so sorry,_ to him. Loke just looked up at her helplessly. “Loke, I release you from your contract.” She said and _felt_ it. Felt it disappear from inside of her – and then fell down with a sudden wave of exhaustion.

It hadn’t been her own energy, she realised, that had kept her going, but rather whatever hold that thing had on her. With it gone, she wasn’t just exhausted. She was incapable of moving a finger.

Loke then was lifted up by unseen forces and moved to stand on his knees before the otherworldly male. He put a hand softly on Loke’s cheek and brushed a finger up and down, a tear rolling down Loke’s cheek as he closed his eyes.

He pulled his hand back and extended the key. “Leo, leader of the Zodiacs, I want to make a contract with you.”

It was a few seconds before Loke replied. “My will and magic are yours.”

He laughed. “I don’t want your will and magic, Loke. I have no need for those. I want _you_. Or, well, your body.”

Lucy’s eyes widened. She could see it clearly, something she’d seen before. A gleam and excitement glowing there. She saw Loke look up in shock, too. She recognised it, a sort of hunger she’d seen in men and women countless times.

But it was different now. It was both a hunger and victory – a game won. This . . .this was all because he wanted to make a slave out of Loke? A slave to please him in bed? Her stomach turned.

“Whenever I want you, however I want you, with no restrictions. At my command, you will appear and you will do whatever I want. Are we clear?” It extended the key, extending the contract. Lucy didn’t even have enough energy to scream.

Two seconds passed. Then three. Four and five. Six, seven, eight. On the ninth second, Loke finally conceded. “Yes.”

The key glowed, gold and purple mixing and thundering together, like an invisible magical handshake. “Wonderful,” he beamed, _beamed_. “For now, Loke, you’re dismissed.” A wave of the key, and Loke disappeared.

Lucy couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, but she could cry. So she cried and cried. He looked at her and tilted her head. It took her a second before she felt it, but she did. A cooling, refreshing air going through her core, her bones, her blood and muscles.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was . . . relaxed. Completely healed and refreshed physically. She pulled herself upwards instantly. Before she could scream or make herself attack him, _throw_ herself at him to scratch and tear and bite, she was frozen in place.

“I’m not done just yet.” Natsu appeared before her and was released from his spell, though he couldn’t move, either. He reached into a pocket of his clothes, put Leo’s key in and pulled another golden key. This one was blank.

It was decorated like the rest of them, full of ornaments and designs she couldn’t understand – but blank. “I really outdid myself with this one, you know,” He said. “A key similar to the ones you have for the zodiacs, but _this_ one to bind a human being. It’s really a masterpiece of a creation.”

He lowered his eyes to Natsu. That’s when Lucy understood. She tried to scream, swear, do anything – yet she couldn’t. Couldn’t do anything. “Natsu, here’s the thing. I _did_ come to this world for Loke, but as it happens my attentions are to you, too. I crafted this _especially_ for you. You get the gist, really. You accept or I kill Lucy and whoever else you care about.”

He sighed. “But let’s hurry it this time, because I’m very bored and when I’m bored I tend to like to destroy things. Towns, worlds, planets. Depending on how I feel.” He smiled maliciously. He waved two fingers, allowing Natsu to speak.

“Go _fuck_ yourself.” Natsu said, pure rage and hate in his eyes. He laughed, going near Natsu and grabbing his chin.

“That would ruin the whole point of this, don’t you agree.” He brushed a finger alongside Natsu’s lips. Natsu looked like he might explode from the hate of being unable to react. “I’m going to have more fun than you can imagine breaking that anger and hate down.” He retracted his hand and showed Natsu the key again.

“Go _fuck_ yourself,” Natsu repeated.

He sighed. “Well, I suppose if death doesn’t work for you, I can be otherwise persuasive.” He clicked his fingers and a pair of magical chains appeared around Lucy’s wrists. “While females don’t really do it for me, I’m sure I could find a way to have fun with Loke’s emotions. I can be _very_ creative.”

“Or, hm.” He bit a nail. “Maybe I’ll just pull Lucy apart thread by thread, cell by cell, splinter her soul into bits. Really understand this world and its magic. Maybe find a way to circumvent that whole, _free will and consent_ thing where contracts are concerned.” He shrugged. “I’ll make sure you watch all of it, though.” He said and put a hand on Lucy’s shoulder.

“WAIT!” Natsu screamed. He glared, truly glared pure hate up at him. “Fine.” He smiled. “Get used to giving me what I want, Natsu.” He extended the key and then one of Natsu’s fingers prickled and bled out of thin air.

“Kindly put your finger on the key. Once you, of your own volition, put your blood on the key, you’ll be bound. Then I’ll extend to you the same contract I did Loke.” Natsu, not missing a heartbeat of glaring, put his finger on the key.

A second passed – then the key glowed and purple electricity erupted from it, enveloping Natsu. He screamed as every vein in his body glowed purple, his finger glued to the key. Then, as soon as it had come, it disappeared, leaving Natsu panting but otherwise untouched. Where his finger had been on the key, appeared the rune for _fire_.

Lucy felt the chill before it hit, the familiar feel of Gray’s magic aiming for the thing before her. It dissolved into air before it even touched him. He waved his hand and Gray, who Lucy hadn’t seen, was thrown away into a large rock. He turned to look at her. “He’s very attractive, too, but honestly not my type.” He looked at Gray, unconscious on the floor. “Maybe if I feel the need to expand.”

“I’ll fucking _kill_ you.” Natsu spat. He turned to Natsu and with a feline smile, grabbed his hair and _tugged_ , Natsu growling at the action.

“I swear to you, Natsu Dragneel, I will make you beg.” He dropped Natsu’s hair, Natsu pulling back and swearing strongly. “Which reminds me,” He pointed the key to Natsu. “Natsu Dragneel, do you accept the following contract; You and your body are mine, in whichever way I want, for however long I want, _whenever_ I want.”

Natsu _seethed_ – but then looked at Lucy’s magical chains. Lucy was so frozen she couldn’t even cry properly. “Will you leave her and my guild _alone_? For _good_?”

He tilted his head. “You have my word that I will never approach or harm a member of Fairy Tail again.”

“I accept, then.” Natsu said. Purple and fire met and clashed over the key – and then were gone. 

He smiled. “Wonderful. Let’s go get started.” He put a hand on Natsu’s shoulder and with a flash of purple, disappeared.

His hold gone, Lucy crumbled on the floor and screamed and screamed and screamed.

* * *

They appeared inside a large bedchamber, its walls and floor sculpted entirely out of a dark-blue marble. A huge bed with four posts and curtains draw the main attention from the room. It was otherwise decorated, too. Paintings, a wardrobe, even a large couch with deep-blue cushions.

The moment they appeared, Natsu got up and prepared his fist. “Natsu,” he said, softly, pointing his key at him. “ _Behave_.”

In an instant, Natsu relaxed and his lifted fist fell softly on his side. “Be a dear, sit on the couch.” He said. Natsu instantly complied. He looked at the key. Suddenly, Natsu’s key started to melt around his finger, the molten gold going around the male’s middle finger and clasping itself into a key, the head of the ring displaying the _fire_ rune.

He pulled out Loke’s ring and repeated the process. “Now, I assume you’ll need a name for me.” He said, looking at Natsu who was perfectly relaxed on the couch but still glaring daggers.

“Why the _fuck_ would I need a name for you?” Natsu spat.

“So you can moan it.” He replied, smirking.

“Go _fuck_ yourself.” Natsu said, again.

“You know you should really come up with a new insult.” He said, looking at Natsu with the same eyes a cat would a mouse it’s about to pounce on.

“Go kill yourself.” Natsu said, smiling venomously.

“Can’t, unfortunately.” He said. “Let’s see, what name could I take that would infuriate you?”

It was then that Natsu realised that by getting upset, by being pissed off, he was only furthering the game, giving him more of what he wanted. He withheld his swear and changed tactics. “I’m sure I’ll love whatever you can find.” He smiled with sweet poison.

He huffed, coming to stand close to Natsu. “Is that _so?_ ” He lifted a hand and gently placed it on Natsu’s head. Immediately Natsu god the sensation that there was a wind going through his mind, like a light breeze through his very consciousness and then-

It was gone. He tried to claw back to the sensation, to remember it, but he couldn’t. “How about _Igneel?_ ” Natsu’s eyes snapped up. He growled.

“You fucking bastard!” he said, wanting nothing more than to plummet him to the ground. Not that he could, of course. He could be nothing but _perfectly behaved_.

“I thought you were going to _love_ anything I picked? Don’t you love this one?”

“I _am_ going to find a way to kill you.” Natsu said, truly struggling to force his muscles to move – but they remained perfectly relaxed.

“Let me explain this arrangement to you, Natsu,” he said. “You say _yes_ and are a lovely, complacent little whore to anything I ask or want to do, and you get on my good side. That means you don’t suffer needlessly.

“Keep antagonising me, pushing and resisting me, and I’ll see just how far I can stretch and push before you break. We can either get along or this can be very, _very_ bad for you but either way, I get what I want.”

Natsu glared for up. He knew, he just _knew_ the bastard would force him to call him Igneel. The idea sent shudders through him. Whatever he was looking up, it was old and malicious and powerful. He had no doubt it could push until Natsu could no longer resist. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Yes.”

He smiled down at Natsu. “That’s good. See, where I am from, I am kind of like royalty. Why don’t we go with Regis for now, and then I’ll see what I like.”

Another question. “Yes, Regis.” Natsu said, reminding himself to be complacent. He was, in fact, not even scared that much of the personal torture he could be subjected to, no, he just knew _Regis_ would very likely destroy towns like it was nothing to prove a point. He couldn’t touch _Fairy Tail_ , but that didn’t mean he couldn’t decimate the world itself.

“Spread your legs.” Regis said softly. It wasn’t a command down the key – ring. It was a simple verbal command, a test of obedience. _Complacency,_ Natsu reminded himself. That was what he wanted. So, he did.

Regis leaned down and palmed Natsu’s inner thigh, pushing all the way up and then applying more pressure, causing Natsu to greet his teeth. Regis let out a pleased sigh. “It’s been so long since I’ve had one of the males of your species.”

Natsu didn’t answer. Regis leaned in and kissed Natsu’s neck softly. “You,” he said, in a voice so alluring the hair on Natsu’s neck rose, “are a very delicious male,” he said, licking softly and kissing again.

Natsu wanted to snap his neck, despite his body starting to react. He knew, however, that not only would Regis _not_ die, but would probably come back pissed off. So instead, he opted for silence. “I had planned to start with Loke, but the way you look at me makes wanting to take you _so_ endearing.” Another hand went up to Natsu’s head and pulled his hair, exposing more of his neck as Natsu gritted his teeth.

He licked up Natsu’s adam’s apple kissed along his chin, all the way to his ear. He then pulled back, grabbed Natsu from his legs, putting them around himself and lifted him up, sitting on the couch and placing Natsu directly on top of him.

Natsu looked down at him, his cheeks heated up, eyes still full of anger and rage, more so at the lust his body was displaying. He grabbed Natsu’s hair and tugged roughly, causing Natsu to clench his teeth. “You know, I really like it this way, males spread before me at the ready, for me to taste and explore and _claim_ ,”

“You sure like to hear yourself talk.” Natsu spat back.

Regis smiled up, full of smugness and arrogance. “I think I sound nice,” he said, closing his eyes as he ran a hand underneath Natsu’s shirt, up and down his abdominal muscles. He let out a sigh. “Not as nice as you will sound when I’m in you, though.” Nails dug into Natsu’s skin and he hissed.

At the sound, Regis’s lips parted to reveal perfect teeth, eyes still closed. “It’s a funny thing about being able to go through another being’s essence very quickly.” His eyes finally opened, the vibrant purple practically turned to fire. “You learned exactly what ticks them off.”

His hands lowered to Natsu’s thighs and he gripped them harshly. "I wasn’t _aware_ of you being entering this world, but you seem like a lot more interesting than Loke, as far as servants go.”

“I’m not a servant.” Natsu said, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“Yes you are. You’re here to _serve_ ,” Regis said, pushing his erection against Natsu. “And serve you will.” Natsu forced his body to not respond. Regis scoffed. “I can feel every single thing you do, Natsu.”

That stunned Natsu. “You can?”

Regis lifted an eyebrow. “It must be tragic to be closed off from the world in such a way that you’re not aware what beings around you are feeling. Yes, Natsu, of course I’m aware.”

“You don’t have to concentrate?” Natsu asked.

“It’s like being a radio and people’s very essence being a frequency. I just pick it up.” He said, and then added, “It’s why it’s so easy to exploit others. Like poor Lucy, I could feel every little thread of love in her heart.”

At the words, Natsu seemed to remember exactly how hateful he was at the moment. “How can you be so powerful and aware and yet such a _bastard_ ,” Natsu said, forgetting himself and lunging himself at Regis, his hands pinning Regis’s shoulders at the couch. “Don’t you feel bad for the suffering you cause?” He screamed.

Regis looked bored. “No, not really. I don’t particularly care for the suffering of irrelevant entities.” Natsu felt his body lock down, unable to move a muscle. Regis grabbed Natsu’s hand and removed it gently from his shoulder. His look darkened – and Natsu felt scared. Despite the anger and rage, he was scared. “What did I tell you about pissing me off?”

His body unlocked and he softly retracted his hands and tried to keep them as close as possible to prepare for the blow. “Oh, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you like that, I’m not some brute. Go sit on the bed.” He said.

It was a command, not a verbal one, but a real, _magical_ one. His body simply removed itself from Regis and went to the bed, climbed on top of and sat. Regis got up and took a step. It was then that, in a flash of gold, Loke appeared.

Regis stopped his step and turned to look at Loke – who was naked. His arms were on the wall, his lower back and ass extended outwards, head tilted low. “I’ve come to realise,” Loke said, voice sensual and hot, “There are worse things in the world than being desired by a Prince of a whole Universe.” Loke said.

Natsu’s blood started to boil. “You _bastard_ , how _dare_ you betray Lucy like that!” He screamed at Loke, unable to move.

Regis simply stared at Loke, his unnatural stillness not breaking. “I also came to realise,” Loke said, turning around and flashing Regis what Natsu knew was his best smile, “that if I’m good and I please you, you might be convinced to give me things.”

“And what,” Regis said flatly, none of his earlier smugness apparent, “would you want?”

“Right now,” Loke said, turning his head around and letting out a deep moan while clenching and unclenching his thighs, “I just want to be fucked.”

Regis rolled his eyes. “Stop it, you ridiculous celestial.” He turned to Natsu. “Loke here has been watching for a while, this is just his way of trying to rescue you from my wrath.” He walked to Loke and yanked his hair _hard_ , making Loke audibly gasp and grit his teeth in pain. “I don’t like it when the males I employ have been whored before, Loke.” Loke didn’t answer. “How many times have you let others fuck you to get what you want?” Loke still didn’t answer. “It wasn’t optional to answer.” Regis said softly.

“Many,” Loke finally said. “Are you not into this? I thought it would be perfect for you.”

Regis sighed and then, in a heartbeat, his clothes faded to dust. His body was flawless, taut lines and muscle, skin without so much as a scratch or imperfection. He pushed himself on Loke’s back, his cock going straight between Loke’s cheeks. “I do like it when my males learn to fall in line and dedicate themselves to pleasing me,” He whispered softly in Loke’s ears. “But I want it to come from a genuine desire to please and serve, not to manipulate me.”

Still holding onto Loke’s hair, he gripped his ass with his left hand and _shoved_ himself inside without warning. Loke screamed. Regis released his hair and put his arms entirely around Loke, before he pulled out slightly and then thrust himself inside again.

“ _Stop,_ ” Loke begged. Natsu prepared to throw himself at Regis but was instantly immobilised, muscles locking down. Regis pushed Loke’s head to the wall softly and then started rhythmically thrusting harshly.

“If you _ever_ ,” Regis said to a sobbing Loke, as he bit down Loke’s shoulder harshly, “try to manipulate me again, your annoyance will overweigh your usefulness.” Loke ground his teeth to keep himself from sobbing.

Natsu could only watch in horror as Regis slammed himself in again and again, each thrust causing another silent sob from Loke. “Beg me.” Regis said softly. His second ring glowed.

“Please,” Loke ground out.

“Beg me while you’re telling me how it feels.” Regis said.

“Please,” Loke said again, “It hurts so bad, please keep going.” Regis lifted his head up and let out a pleased exhale.

“Like you mean it Loke, like this is the best you’ve ever felt and you’re addicted and any second without it is torture all the while telling me how it feels.” Regis said, landing a rough slap on Loke’s ass.

“ _Please_ ,” Loke begged, “please give me more, please I need it, it hurts so fucking much.” Regis lowered his mouth to Loke’s neck and started kissing. “Please, sir, I need you to fuck me _more_ ,” Loke begged, truly sounding like he was having the best time of his life. “Please, fuck me,” he mouthed after every violent thrust. Regis huffed as his hands kept running up and down Loke's body, going over every hard muscle. He bit all over Loke's shoulders, leaving mark after mark. 

“It hurts _so_ much,” Loke said, sounding drugged out. “It burns and hurts so much, I feel like I’m being stretched so much I’ll _break_ ,” Loke said, at the word break releasing a loud moan as Regis finally hit his spot.

“Be good and I’ll do that again,” Regis said.

And Loke, lost in his pain and the small relief of pleasure, _really_ begged. The ring didn’t glow any more, there was no command. “It hurts so much and yet I _love_ it,” Loke said, another harsh moan leaving as Regis slammed into his prostate again. “All to please and make _you_ feel good.”

Regis let out a moan, bite marks all over Loke’s shoulders. “Does it make you feel good to hurt and punish me?” Loke said, his sensual voice returning, lost completely in the pain and pleasure. Regis grunted and he slammed again and again into Loke’s spot. He lowered a hand and drove it to Loke’s cock, grabbing it harshly while timing it with a well-placed thrust to Loke’s prostate.

Loke _screamed_ at that and his head fell down, sweat dripping from his hair. “It feels so good when it burns,” he drew out, “do you like using me?” Loke asked, earning a small noise from Regis. “I love you using me, I want you to use me and throw me aside.” Loke said and Regis’s hands gripped his ass, fully pushing himself in, before going back to Loke’s cock and pumping it.

Natsu knew that Loke was using his usual charm to figure out what Regis liked. Lost in the burning pain and pleasure, he knew Loke had long since, on his own will, started to enjoy this. He was _really_ begging.

“Please, sire, fuck me _harder_ , I _need_ it.” Loke begged and Regis obliged him. “I _need_ to be used by you.” Loke said and screamed as he came violently, his release hitting the wall and then milking itself on Regis’s hand.

It was at that that Regis gave a strong moan and thrust himself once and _came_ , as his body clenched and unclenched, came inside Loke as he pulled back, cum dripping out of Loke’s ass and shoved himself inside again. And again. And Again.

He gripped Loke’s shoulders and then pushed himself in _harder_ , desperate to cum inside Loke and shove his cum deep inside him. He rested his head on Loke’s shoulder for a bit, taking in a few deep breaths, before pulling himself out softly, his semen too deep inside Loke to come out, aside from had already dripped down Loke’s balls and thighs.

He released Loke’s shoulders and Loke instantly slumped to the floor, used and spent, his chest heaving up and down, his breathing erratic.

Regis looked at his fingers, soaked in Loke’s release. He looked at Loke. “Clean them.” He commanded. It was a second before Loke got up, his legs trembling, visibly in pain. He used one hand to support himself on the wall and tried to take a step only to fail and slump down. Regis’s hand remained extended.

Loke, on his knees, cum finally starting to cum out of his ass and drizzle down his legs, crawled to Regis, put his hands around his wrist and started licking his semen out of his fingers. When there was nothing left, Regis retracted his hand. He let out a happy sigh and looked around the room.

“Well what do you know, that really felt great and did a lot to make the anger disappear.” Loke slumped down, tired from even being on his knees. Regis looked at him and then, a breath later, Loke’s eyes opened up.

Loke looked up and got up, no visible struggle in his movements anymore. “Why?” Was all he asked.

“Well you were so good, I decided it was okay to cut your punishment short.” A short pair of pants, above the knee, materialised in front of Loke – no underwear, as was evident by the outlines of his cock and ass.

“Let’s get a few house rules in,” Regis said. “You’re both to stay here, in the castle grounds. If you’re cold, the rooms will get warmer. If you’re hot, they’ll get colder. If you want to eat or get a bath or have any need, simply ask and a servant will appear to help you out.”

Regis turned to look at Natsu and he unfroze, his muscles unlocking. He stared at Regis as his clothes disappeared to be replaced by similar, short Pants and no underwear, like Loke. “When I want sleep, you will both sleep with me, when I want you, you will be available.

“The rest of the day you may carry out your time as you please, there’s a training grounds and an abundance of people ready to spar with you, you are both to keep in shape, I like my males strong.” He listed off nonchalantly.

“And there will be, for your sakes, no more disobedience. If I get pissed off, I’ll get creative figuring out ways to torture you.”

Before Natsu could speak, Loke said, “Yes, sire.”

Regis smiled. “Good.” He walked to the bed and climbed in, motioning for them to follow. Natsu stared. Loke didn’t talk as he climbed on the bed and lay next to Regis. After a second, Natsu was pulled and forced to lay next to Regis.

Regis pulled off Loke’s pants, turned him on his back and softly, with a long, drawn out groan, shoved himself inside Loke and thrust inside _once_ before throwing an arm around him. “Doesn’t hurt when you’re nice and obedient, does it?” Regis asked.

“No, sir.” Loke said.

“Don’t worry,” Regis said, eyes closed, as Natsu was forced to involuntarily press his chest against Regis’s back, warm body against warm body. “I know you like the pain. We’ll get to it more next time.” He said. Loke just nodded.

“Natsu,” Regis said softly, “When I like to sleep, I like to do so inside a male. I’m choosing Loke today, as I’m planning to my time with you.” Again, involuntarily, silently, Natsu put an arm around them both. “I like your muscles,” was all Regis said, pushing softly inside Loke and earning a grunt from him, and then his breathing slowed and his body went to sleep.

“What the actual fuck?” Natsu asked.

“Listen,” Loke said, “I came in because I didn’t want him to direct his anger at you. I didn’t know what he’d do and was hoping to seduce him, obviously it didn’t go as planned.”

“Loke he _raped_ you!” Natsu said, a loud whisper, afraid not to wake Regis up.

“He sort of did, yeah. Well, fully did, actually. Look, it doesn’t matter." Loke said, in an equally loud-whisper. “We just have to keep him happy. Do as he says, and everything will be fine.”

Natsu didn’t answer for a while. He already knew that. “How are you supposed to sleep with his dick in you?” He asked after a while.

“I can’t feel it.” Loke said softly. “Otherwise it’d be hurting anyway. Though I’m sure he could put us to sleep if we asked.”

Natsu groaned. “How the fuck did we end up here, _none_ of this makes sense!”

“I asked the celestial Spirit King,” Loke went on, somehow not bothered by the fact that there was a fully erect cock in his ass. “Apparently, he’s a prince of his world. It’s like a separate species or something, like if the whole Universe is a jungle he’s something like a lion. Except he’s different.”

“Different?” Natsu asked.

“Uncontrollable. The Celestial Spirit King says he’s not made of light, but darkness.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that although he’s relatively young, he comes from an origin that predates beings born out of light, which covers 99% of all known existence, so he’s sort of untouchable like that. Anyway from what I gather, he used to be different but something happened and he kind turned into this.”

“So he’s throwing a temper tantrum and raping half the universe in the process?” Natsu said, his voice rising.

“ _Shut up!”_ Loke told him. “But yeah, basically? It’s not like you haven’t thrown your fair share of temper tantrums.” Loke reminded him.

“I haven’t raped anyone.” Natsu mumbled.

“Well, you’re not a royalty of the Universe. Anyway, look, it doesn’t matter. Just _please_ don’t piss him off, Natsu. He’ll get bored of us eventually and we’ll be free to go. If we’re nice he might even reward us.”

“ _Reward_ us?” Natsu asked, his voice rising again.

“Think about it, you _idiot_. He can literally give us anything we want. He could in the blink of an eye purge E.N.D from you. Bring people back to life. I don’t think there’s anything he can’t do.”

Natsu sighed and looked at the ceiling. Under different, non rapey and emotionally destructive circumstances, this would have been a lovely way to spend time. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the company of men or that he had never fucked with Loke before. Hell, Regis was stunning and under any _normal_ circumstances Natsu would have been trying to hit on him.

But Regis was a sociopath who raped men _from whole other Universes_ when he was bored and could wipe out Natsu’s whole world without effort. Honestly, he didn’t know how to process his situation.

His body, nevertheless, didn’t take time to respond against Regis’s back glowed to him, or his groin pressed against Regis’s ass. He sighed and ignored the sensation. He wondered how his friend at Fairy Tail were.


End file.
